Laws of Motion
by Doreiku
Summary: When Niwa has an essay to do about Newton's Three Laws of Motion, what happens when Hiwatari tutors him? SatoXDai oneshot


Re-edited for lousy writing :D

* * *

"Niwa, make sure you do all of your work! The big test is tomorrow!" Riku called while leaving for the day. School had been over for about an hour, but Riku was involved with extra curricular activities like track and field hockey so she stayed after. She had come back into the English classroom to say bye to Niwa, who was attempting to finish an essay about Newton's three laws of motion. An essay with a science topic… How wonderful: two hated subjects in one.

**An object at rest will remain at rest, an object in motion will stay in motion, unless acted upon by an outside force**

"Alright, bye Miss Riku!" Daisuke called, glimpsing up at the girl leaving. His heart didn't race, or even speed up a little. '_Hmmm… I wonder why I'm not transforming…_' he thought as naughty images of her went through his head. Definitely not his doing.

"Dark! Don't do that! I might-"

'**Daisuke … You know you won't transform. You don't like her anymore… She's mine for the taking!**'

"What makes you say that?" he asked out loud, no one was around to hear, so who cared if he talked to 'himself'?

'**Well… I see you sneaking peeks at Hiwatari at gym time…and even during regular classes… You've fallen in love with that creepy boy.**'

"I have not! I don't know what you're talking about!" he screamed back, erasing violently at the piece of paper before him.

'**Oh, shall I remind you of your dreams lately?**' Dark smirked and didn't wait for an answer, **'"oooooh, N-Niwa…nnnn…" and you would moan back, "Hiwatari… you're so tight…"'**

"It did not go like that! Hiwatari was on top! I was on botto--" Daisuke was now fuming. Dark usually didn't bring up his sexual dreams; especially since lately they involved a certain commander. He had thought that Dark, either ignored them, didn't see them, or thought that they were just too awkward to even speak of. Of course, all three of those were wrong; Dark was just waiting for the right moment.

'**Oh, that's right… You're always the uke…**'

"I am not always the uke… Hiwatari was once…" he quivered thinking of how hot the boy had felt wrapped around him, even if it was just a dream, he could imagine.

'**But, you like being on bottom… We would have so much fun Dai. Unless you're not into the kinky dominatrix stuff…**'

"Dominatrix? Dark! That's gross! Well, not really gross… but… wrong…"

'**Ah, but it's only wrong if it doesn't feel good… Which I'm guessing Hiwatari was HORRIBLE in your dreams…**'

"I'm still a virgin… So I really can't compare real life to dreams. Hiwatari was… amazing in them, but I don't know how he is in real life…" he said trailing off. Daisuke was beginning to become hard just thinking about it. The way their bodies would glide against each other…. It was amazing…. Even if it wasn't real.

Meanwhile, Satoshi was walking to his locker, dropping off the books from his last block. He had forgotten to before going to cleaning duty, but decided he could meet up with Daisuke- if he was still there- and tell him that he missed his shift with him. Nearing his locker, he heard Niwa's voice echoing down the halls, he was obviously having a fight with Dark. But, for some reason, his own name kept popping up in their disagreement.

'That's odd…' he thought, and thankfully no one answered. 'Well, I wonder what he's discussing…'

Hiwatari suddenly stopped. Niwa was talking about him 'being on the bottom' with him on the top… Was he referring to the class grades?

'_He has a different intelligence than I… He's … brilliant. A true mastermind of the arts…. And other things…_' His thoughts somehow traveled to having him between his legs after the Niwa boy had fallen down the stairs. That scene was masturbated to numerous times- in the shower, bed, or chair, really anything- as long as he had those few memories of Daisuke.

Satoshi didn't notice that he was drifting towards the room that the red head was working in- leaning against the door frame whilst listening to him talk about Satoshi being the uke once… and how he was 'amazing' but didn't know what he was like in real life.

'_What … is he talking about?_' he thought to himself. He had never heard Daisuke talk so dirty before.

"Dark, you shouldn't judge me… I mean… I've seen your dreams, too. You must really like Krad to think up that stuff… Mine never go outside of … '

'**What? Hiwatari?**'

"Dark! At least I don't dream about raping Hiwatari! He goes along with it--" Daisuke slammed his pencil down on the desk and looked up angrily. His air supply quickly dispersed. Hiwatari was at the door. For how long was he there? He didn't seem like he heard anything… Maybe he didn't…

"H-Hello, Hiwatari…" Niwa blushed madly and gave a nervous smile, "W-why are you here this late?"

"I was looking for you." he responded, intrigued by his earlier statement, "You didn't go to cleaning duty today."

"OH!" Daisuke jumped up out of his seat, "That's right! I-I'm sorry! It's just that I have to finish this essay!"

"Do you need help?" the commander asked, walking up to Niwa, who sat back down in his seat. The boy smiled and nodded gratefully, and showed him what he had done so far. He was on the second paragraph, discussing that with every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

"Hmm… Okay. Actions cause reactions that are equal and opposite. Like when a pencil hits the floor, it bounces…" Satoshi was talking into Daisuke's ear, leaning behind him. The warmth of his breath curled around his ear, sending enchanting desires to rekindle. He remembered how that same breath felt around him; how the commander moaned his name with that breath and kept moaning until coming.

Too late to notice that he had a fully erect 'friend' now, he looked down and gasped, causing Hiwatari's attention to be drawn to that area, too. His eyes brightened at the sight… Niwa was definitely getting excited for him.

"… Is there something… wrong, Niwa?" he whispered seductively into the other boy's ear.

"N-no… continue…" he responded, oblivious that Satoshi had already seen his manhood, tall and proud, but still laid his arms over his lap to hide it. Hiwatari noticed and dropped the pencil he was writing notes with, in demonstration.

"See? Equal reaction…" he knelt down, beside Niwa's legs and picked up the pencil. He stayed there, kneeling, "A reaction can be seen in many different views…"

Daisuke's member was aching. How much more was he going to have to take? It was bad enough that Hiwatari was in the room, but to have him kneeling next to him, whilst Niwa's growing problem was torturing to both of them, was horrid.

"Another example…" Satoshi began after several seconds of thinking up a devious plan, "Is how thoughts can provoke the body…"

'_W-WHAT? Wh-what's he getting at?_' Niwa mentally asked. Dark didn't have time to answer as a very familiar feeling arose. They were going to transform…. That is … if Dark was going to take over- which he most likely would.

"U-uh!… I-I have to go…" Daisuke screamed, hastily getting up, keeping his hands in front of him to cover up the unwanted presence- and ran into the hall.

'_That … was close…_' he thought walking quickly to the bathroom. Possibly running his face under cold water would do the trick to relieve himself of … his 'friend'.

Once entering, he checked if there was anyone in the stalls, and then made his way to the sink, repeatedly rinsing his face off with ice cold water. Dark was egging on Daisuke to 'take care of business' while he could- at home there were too many people and distractions. A perfect, empty location for that kind of work is the school's bathroom… Right?

'_No! I won't do that! Hiwatari could come in… and then hate me for the rest of my life…_'

'**But- you would be able to see his face when you're doing it. A live show**.'

Daisuke found that leaving the bathroom was the only way to shut the phantom thief up. The fight had drained his desire for Hiwatari; so, he found it safe to go back to the class room-, as it had been that he left everything there. He soon was looking at Hiwatari, who was sitting in his desk. He entered nervously, the other turning his head at his entrance.

"S-Sorry… about that Hiwatari… But, I forgot that my mom needs me home by 3:30." Niwa lied, eager to leave.

Hiwatari nodded and ordered the essay papers in a stack. Niwa placed said stack in his binder, putting it in his backpack and exited from the door.

'**Damn, Daisuke… you could've done it right there. Just say SOMETHING**.' Dark was anticipating this moment for a long time- a moment where it was just creepy boy and his tamer all alone- no diversions. Niwa thought about it for a second. Maybe Hiwatari would listen or maybe even consider promoting their relationship… Just maybe…

**For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction**

That bit of hope caused him to turn around, a new determination on the redhead's face, only to bump into the cause of that determination. It seemed that Hiwatari had gone after him also. They exchanged glances, studying each other curiously.

"U-uhm… W-What is it Hiwatari?" Niwa asked anxiously, maybe the boy was thinking the same thing- doubtful- but still a possibility.

"Have you… had any dreams lately?" he asked smirking and getting to the point quickly- no time was to be wasted.

Niwa froze. So he had heard him. Then, does that mean he racked Niwa down to harass him for it? _'He must think I'm disgusting.'_ Daisuke cried to himself.

"Y-n-no… Why do you ask?"

Hiwatari threw Niwa against the lockers and pinned him- one arm above his head, and the other at his waist. "I heard of some interesting dreams that you have had… Concerning me…"

"O-oh… uhm…" Niwa was in complete shock. What do you say to the boy you like, when he questions such sexual dreams? Satoshi quickly scanned the other's emotions. Finding nothing but a stunned countenance, he moved closer, pushing against the other. "H-Hiwatari?"

"… I fantasize about you, too…" the words seemed so natural coming from his mouth. Hiwatari didn't break their gaze once, but only leaned closer to deliver a passionate kiss. He wasn't worried about Niwa refusing, the odds were impossible.

And he was right. The boy didn't refuse, yet kissed back, allowing Hiwatari's tongue to slide into his mouth. Satoshi traveled through his mouth, after several minutes of playing with his tongue, and found certain spots that made Niwa tense. He was such an interesting boy; being turned on by such places in his mouth. Suddenly, something hard was apparent in Niwa's lower region- it was back for revenge.

Satoshi smirked playfully. "I knew you wouldn't disagree…" he once again instigated a hot and steamy kiss, although with a different pretense in mind. Slowly, he slid his hand against Niwa's groin, extracting a long moan- even for such a small touch. The red head's legs gave way, causing him to sink down onto the floor, bringing Hiwatari along.

Continuing the heated kiss, Satoshi once again stroked Daisuke. The boy was moaning intensely, lost in his own world. "…H-Hiwatari…" he moaned when the commander broke their kiss. He was whispering into Daisuke's ear seductively, yet again.

"Niwa…" he whispered, although it sounded more like a stifled groan, and gently squeezed the red head's member, "Tell me what you want."

The whole event was sending Niwa into an abyss of ecstasy. He could barely breath- and decided that if he died now, he wouldn't regret anything. Thoughts ran through his mind- trying to process Hiwatari's words, but not even going as far as to understand the happenings. Dizziness was taking hold of him, eliminating any manners or rational behaviors he may have attained previously. It was lust in control of him now.

"I…" Niwa panted, "I want you… Inside of me."

Satoshi stopped his teasing strokes. Had Niwa really said that? He wasn't planning on going that far…

The red head noticed his mistake when the distraction ceased. He also froze; he didn't mean to say that. "U-uh… I-I mean…- -"

Words were finally able to arise from the commander's lips, "…Alright…" he gripped Niwa harder, extracting a whimper. "We might want to get out of the hall though."

Hiwatari stood up and looked down at the breathless, blushing boy before him. He smirked playfully- knowing he was the cause for it. Daisuke joined and followed him in the classroom. Hiwatari locked the door, sliding the shade down, and doing the same to the windows. "Where?"

"Hm… U-Uh… I-We really…" the redhead was having second thoughts.

'_Dark? …_' No answer. He must have forced himself to sleep when they were making out against the lockers- at least now he wouldn't transform.

The azure blue-eyed boy was quick to clear the teacher's desk off and look up smirking at Niwa. He was taken aback by Hiwatari's eagerness; the boy took his hand and pushed him against the desk- grinding his hips into Niwa's while kissing him roughly. After that motion, both boys were aroused and groping each other senselessly- although Daisuke refrained from going too far; he wasn't going to loose control again… or at least that's what his notion was.

Niwa sat on the corner of the desk, allowing the commander to draw closer between his legs- their arousals rubbing together, causing both of them to give a short mewl. Whilst caressing each other's tongues, Hiwatari began unbuttoning the other boy's uniform, and then threw it carelessly off the boy's shoulders and onto the floor. He quickly did the same to his own; slowing down to gape at Niwa's firm chest- his family's strict training did some good after all. Staring at the scarred body, Niwa concluded that they were from Krad- the only possibility, unless his friend was truly suicidal. They were so different- the phrase 'opposites attract' popped up into the red heads mind.

The pants were the next to go- Hiwatari unbuttoning Niwa's and sliding them off, after he lifted his hips, along with his boxers. And out shown the 'problem' that had persisted in surviving, and thus this whole predicament. The commander smirked and stared at the other's member feverishly. Not bearing his fervent hunger any longer, he licked the Niwa's arousal, causing his hair to be pulled by the startled boy in a taught hold. "H-Hiwatari… What- nyhhh…" he was cut off when Hiwatari swallowed him. "N-no… I…I'm going… to…"

Niwa suddenly disrupted his friend's ambition, pulling his head up to look into his eyes. They were coated with lust and aggravation- he wanted to see the Niwa boy scream his name. "Don't… I want… to do that… with us…" Daisuke trailed off and was blushing madly, almost appearing to be drunk- breathless and flushed the color of his hair.

**Force Mass x Acceleration**

Hiwatari grinned, understanding exactly what he wanted. "Fine." Although he was disappointed, he ignored his desires long enough to notice that Niwa was already naked- yet he, himself, was not. How awkward.

He pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time- too eager to remove them individually. Kicking them off to the side, he kissed his friend passionately, allowing the other to taste himself. A bittersweet tang.

"Niwa…Are you sure?" Hiwatari inquired, investigating whether or not it was just wanton behavior or actually thinking logically. And, also, he was nervous- he didn't know how to ease the pain, though he had a suspicion.

"Yea…" he sighed. The whole ordeal ran through his mind. He was about to have sex with Hiwatari…. With himself as the uke. '_I guess… I always am the uke…_'

"I'm guessing that it will hurt a lot… So, in order to reduce the pain, the muscles have to be stretched…" the commander spoke quietly to himself, reviewing the thoughts in his brain. He pushed Niwa against the desk so he was lying flat against it, and crawled on top of him, making sure not to touch anything that would distract either of them. Searching on the desk for something wet to help, he found the teacher's bottle of lotion. At least Niwa would be soft and smell good afterwards.

Putting some lotion on his hands he looked at Niwa's now scared face, "It will feel a little weird… But, I won't hurt you, I promise." How reassuring… that coming from someone with a psychotic, homicidal angel inside of him- comforting. The commander covered his fingers with the unguent. Soon enough, Niwa jerked as something penetrated him. To take his mind off of it, Hiwatari grabbed Niwa and gently stroked him, not enough to make him cum, but enough to get his attention. After a minute or so, another digit entered him; now the stretching was not painful but very uncomfortable. Niwa shifted uneasily as the last finger entered, circling until finding it not useful anymore.

His three fingers were removed, allowing the boy to relax on the desk for a second, as he watched Hiwatari coat his hardened region, impatiently fidgeting. The commander positioned himself at the Niwa's entrance. "This will hurt. Relax and there will be less stress."

Niwa nodded and then leaned up to steal one last kiss before they started. Hiwatari leaned down and merged his mouth with his friend's, and he began to push into him. It was a lot bigger than three fingers. A lot bigger… This made Niwa cringe. There was no going back.

Pain was soon entering his body- his back arched and met Hiwatari's chest. Somehow, the commander managed to keep going steadily- ignoring his hunger to thrust into the boy. It felt so hot. So hot inside of a place that had never been ventured in. Hiwatari let out a low groan, tensing as Niwa started to lick his earlobe. "H-… Hurry up…" he whispered; his voice didn't seem to be in pain. So, Satoshi pushed the rest of the way in. The redhead instantly gave a whimper.

Hiwatari sat there; waiting for the command to move- he wanted to make sure Niwa was all right with everything. After several moments, Daisuke rose up to meet his friend in a reassuring kiss, and then spoke against their lips, "I'm okay… M-move…"

A flash of harmony passed on the commander's face- he was about to make history. Moving slightly, he found that the feeling was too great to resist, yet, continued to progress slowly. "Nmmm… N-Niwa… Y-you're too…" he wasn't able to finish moaning, as Niwa licked Hiwatari's ear yet again.

"Hiwatari… Hurry up." he had never seen Niwa so demanding before. Satoshi hastened his movements and soon was thrusting in harshly. The room amplified the moans, though they weren't heard by another soul. As Hiwatari thrust into the boy, Niwa gripped the other's back, and dug into his skin. The pleasure was too much to take; however, they both wanted it to last.

Sweat began dripping from the commander's body, clutching the boy's shoulders so they wouldn't move off of the desk. He fixed his angle, deciphering which places made Niwa moan more, and hit that special spot, making the boy give a loud scream of praise.

Suddenly, Satoshi, between gasps, grabbed Niwa and started handling him rougher than before. Flashes of completion, imminent to happen, appeared in both victims' minds. The end was near.

Screams and moans of passion came from Daisuke as Satoshi moved his hips even faster. It felt so good, like he was going to break. "Hiwatari… I-I" he was cut off short by a remarkable moan rumbling from his own throat, his muscles clenching around Hiwatari. The commander followed promptly, finding it without need to muffle his own climax, spilling his seed along with his thoughts for the next few days.

After several seconds of lying on top of Niwa, Hiwatari moved off of him- also extracting himself from the boy- and watched as he slowly came out of bliss. "Niwa…" he began but stopped as a loud bang was heard on the door. Someone was trying to get in.

Hiwatari swiftly got off of the desk and picked up his clothing- trying to slip them on over the mess on his chest and lower region. Niwa could finally hear the knocking on the door, and followed suit. They were both sticky- and it was apparent due to how their clothes didn't exactly look dry or clean- but at least they were clothed. "Niwa…" Hiwatari said once more, stepping up to the boy, "Your hair…"

He patted Niwa's hair, it was ruffled and damp from sweat. The red head smiled, "You too." They fixed each other's hair and then turned to the desk; it was a mess- but only looked like there was a fight, nothing more. Sighing, Hiwatari unlocked the door, and it was opened immediately.

"What have you guys been doing! I've been calling for awhile!" Riku screamed, staring numbly at the two. Their appearance was anomalous, both looking sweaty and exhausted-were they fighting? "Well, I just needed something…" she said quietly, then, walked to the teacher's desk and retrieved a packet.

"W-well, I-I think I should get going home now…" Niwa stuttered awkwardly.

"Same here, bye guys!" she yelled walking out of the door. Hiwatari turned to Niwa.

"…My house…"

' "**Go to my house so I can screw you again!"**' Dark mocked, and then laughed loudly, 'See, you always are the uke!'

'_I won't be this time! You'll see!'_ Niwa was angered but took Hiwatari's hand and led them out of the building, ignoring the mockery from Dark.

**4 hours later**

'**I told you so…**'


End file.
